Nowadays RF IC components are widely applied to various wireless communication apparatuses. To keep pace with the rapid growth of wireless communication, the RF semiconductor industry has to constantly update its techniques promptly. Therefore, an upgraded wireless communication apparatus has to be designed with more complicated structure to meet the demand of better functionality. For this reason, power of RF components has to be improved to meet more sophisticated applications of wireless communication.
A sectional diagram of a conventional silicon chip with built-in inductive component is shown in FIG. 1, which forms active components with a field oxide transistor on a silicon base 10. The active components include a field oxide layer 12, a gate oxide layer 14, a polysilicon layer 16, a gate spacer 18, and a source/drain region 20. After formation of the active components, a silicon dioxide dielectric layer 22 is deposited on the silicon base 10. Then, an inductive component 24 is built in at a location right above the field oxide layer 12 of the silicon base 10. The inductive component 24 contains a multiple-layered inductive coil 242, and each layer of the inductive coil 242 is electrically insulated from one another by the dielectric layer 244 while electrically connected to one another by the plug 246.
However, the built-in inductive component 24 can cause parasitic current loss at the silicon base 10 in a direction along the axial direction of the inductive coil 242 due to electromagnetic induction. This phenomenon can cause a loss or decline in the Q factor for the inductive component 24 and therefore affect performance of inductive component 24 during high frequency and high power operation. In other words, performance of the inductive component 24 can deteriorate significantly.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the present invention provides a high power RF IC capable of impeding parasitic current loss and a method of manufacturing the same so as to solve the problems.